


Maybe

by MA3R00N



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sakuatsu is so sexc, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA3R00N/pseuds/MA3R00N
Summary: Miya Atsumu saw a cute guy as his brother landed a punch.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 68





	Maybe

Atsumu was in love. Sort of. 

He was used to always portraying things at face value unless he’s really into it. Osamu calls him an idiot for it, a bit insensitive he says. Maybe he’s right, Atsumu is indentured, just a bit though. 

Maybe that’s why he didn’t think that much when he saw Sakusa Kiyoomi for the first time. Though it could be easily disregarded when your brother punched you after you possibly locked eyes with the love of your life. 

Was he really Atsumu’s destined partner? Maybe but Atsumu did know Osamu was destined to be thrown to the floor and get wrecked. That’s how it is. 

Atsumu believes that was when he and Sakusa first met, even if they didn’t interact. It was during spring nationals in his second year when he met him, Aran expressed desire for some pudding and some drinks in which Atsumu humbly offered to do so, with the assistance of Osamu of course. 

The issue arose when the twin actually arrived at the vending machine that held said goods.

Who would pay for it?

Atsumu or Osamu? 

Atsumu thought that Osamu was the responsible one (though he will never admit that out loud) and brought the cash to pay for said drink even though he himself also has enough money to pay. 

Osamu thought the same except he knew Atsumu was just keeping the money to himself and didn’t want to pay. 

They stared at each other for a second, then another then the 60 second hit that led to a minute, before Atsumu grabbed the front of Osamu’s collar and aggressively pointed at the vending machine. 

“What are ya waiting for? Press the damn buttons and pay dammit!”

“The hell?! Why do I get to pay? We all know you’re hogging the money!” Osamu retaliated, grabbing his brother’s collar. 

“I ain’t spendin’ my hard earned money on some puddin’! Aran would appreciate it if he knew that ya paid for it!”

“‘Hard earned money’?! I DO MOST OF THE FUCKING CHORES?”

Strangers looked at the twins in odd looks. Are those boys going into a war just because neither wants to pay? They decided to turn a blind eye to it, who knows what will happen if they get involved. 

Atsumu just didn’t want to pay okay? Sure, Osamu does clean the dishes, mops the floors, makes their bed and etc... but hey, Atsumu does at least *one* job which warrants him getting allowance. It counts. 

Especially when you have to watch volleyball reruns. 

Atsumu tugged harshly on his brother's hair and in return, Osamu did the same. They had looks that could mirror a petty cat who didn’t want to be touched, the sounds of insults were in full swing with the occasional ‘Bitch’ ‘Fucker’ ‘Piece of shit’ thrown. 

That was why when footsteps started approaching made them stop. It was humorous to see the twins look up to see a bright yellow volleyball player who was wearing a white mask. 

Thank god looks can’t kill because Atsumu felt his life flashing through his eyes when he met the dark soulless eyes of the player. 

As if the guy didn’t stop the Miya twins fight, he pressed some buttons (though with disgust that made both of them shiver) and a can of grape soda fell and simply left.

With no other trace but fear of Atsumu. 

Except Atsumu maybe found him cute even though he was possibly the devil’s incarnate who was dressed in yellow and green. 

He was cute.

Nonetheless, that’s how Miya Atsumu met Sakusa Kiyoomi. Sort of. Maybe. Did it really count?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
